


to be enlightened

by blazeofglory



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Genderbending, fem!Jim/fem!Bones, mermaid au, mermaid!Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie knows the legends, but she’s never seen proof. Legend has it that you have to sing to them, and they’ll do anything you want— but Jamie isn’t much of a singer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to be enlightened

There are a lot of things that Jamie doesn’t know. She’s smart, really, the captain of her tribe’s army and a tactical genius, but… She doesn’t know what fire is (what is heat in a world so cold?), and she doesn’t know why fish can’t speak but mermaids can— and, most of all, she doesn’t know how humans work. The humans come in ships and take their fish, then leave their waters dirty.

They’re loud and dangerous and to be avoided at all costs. That much, Jamie knows. But Jamie has never been keen on rules (Spock, her second in command, never lets her forget the time she tried to fight a shark). So, one day out on patrol, she sees a ship, smaller than usual, and she can’t help but get closer.

There’s a leg dangling over the edge (at least she thinks it’s a leg; that’s what they’re called, right?), and she can see the sun shining on pale skin. And, well, she hasn’t felt the sun on her face since she was young, and she can’t help the excited grin on her face, so she swims up.

Jamie knows the legends, but she’s never seen proof. Legend has it that you have to sing to them, and they’ll do anything you want— but Jamie isn’t much of a singer.

She steels herself for a moment in preparation, fingers tightening on her trident, and she surfaces.

The sun is blinding and her lungs burn with the first gasp of air, and it takes a second for her ears to register the sounds of someone cursing. She blinks once, twice, and looks up.

This human is… different than Jamie expected. The human looks female, and she’s frowning, but her dark, wavy hair is backlit by the sun (she’s beautiful, Jamie thinks, but she doesn’t want to jump to conclusions.)

The human leans down and Jamie leans up.

(Okay, she’s beautiful.)

(And also really hot.)

The little ship rocks in the waves, startling the human. “I may throw up on you.”

Jamie can’t help but laugh, and says the first thing that comes to mind. “You’re different than I expected.”

"You too, blondie," the human responds, a strange accent to her voice and a smile on her lips.

The sun is hot on Jamie’s face, so she ducks under, then back up. She has to focus. “What are you doing out here? Stealing our fish?”

"Maybe one or two," the human says, not looking bothered. "I can’t be just skin and bones."

"Bones," Jamie repeats, smirking wide enough to show her sharp teeth. (What a perfect nickname. What would Spock say if she saw her now?) "I’m Jamie. Do you want to go for a swim?"

Bones snorts. “You gonna drown me, darlin’?”

"Of course not," Jamie responds, rolling her eyes. She wasn’t an animal. "You can still breathe underwater, can’t you?"

Bones frowns just as a cloud passes over the sun, leaving then in shadow. “No, I can’t.”

"Of course you can." Jamie lets her trident fall from her hand so she can reach over and grab Bones’… leg? Foot? Whatever. Her skin is warm and smooth, and she’s saying something, but Jamie isn’t paying attention.

She just holds on and pulls. Bones joins her in the water with a splash, and Jamie pulls her down deeper.

It’s been so long since she’s made a new friend.


End file.
